


Cars

by blazingskies2970



Series: Happy Ever After [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Cars, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, My boys are adorable!, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingskies2970/pseuds/blazingskies2970
Summary: One cold night when Castiel car breaks down and his phone is dead, Dean Winchester, a young, single alpha, comes to his aid.





	Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Set five years before the first fic- Castiel is 22, and Dean is 24.
> 
> Also, I don't know much about auto shops or how cars work, so prepare yourself for some crappy writing.

"Dammit," Castiel swore, hitting the steering wheel. "You've got to be kidding me." 

He sighed and pulled out his phone, ready to call a mechanic, but only found it dead. "Seriously?" he sighed. Well, that's what he gets for not charging it up before. And now his car was dead so he couldn't charge it up. 

Castiel climbed out of his car, slightly pissed at himself. He was stranded, on a highway, in the middle of the night, in the middle of January. Cas shivered and pulled his trench coat tighter around himself. And he hadn't even thought to bring a winter jacket. Great. 

Cas was only standing there for about nine minutes when a car pulled over. Cas blinked. It was slightly old-looking, maybe from the 60s or 70s. It was black and very loud. 

When the driver got out of the car, Cas's heart stopped. 

At first, he couldn't see much because of the car's headlights, but as the driver neared him, Castiel realized that it was an alpha. A very handsome alpha. He had light brown hair, cut in some sort of military style, with perfectly tanned skin and bright green eyes.  _Wow._

The alpha smiled at Castiel. "Your car broke down." 

Castiel nodded. "And my phone's dead." 

"D'ya need a ride home?" 

Cas blinked. "You'd do that for me?" 

The alpha shrugged. "Sure. I mean, it's better than leaving an unmated omega out in the dead of night in the middle of winter, is it?" 

Castiel's heart fluttered. The alpha had just pointed out that Cas was unmated and an omega. Was that some sort of sign? From what he could tell, the alpha was unmated too, but that could also mean that he had a beta wife. But Cas didn't see a wedding band. 

 _Woah, back up._ He was getting too far ahead of himself. 

"What's your name?" 

"Castiel Novak."

The alpha smiled again. "I'm Dean Winchester. D'ya want to sit in my car? It's warmer in there," 

Castiel returned the smile and said, "Sure." 

Dean walked Cas over to his car and even  _open the freakin' door for him._ Cas got in, his heart thumping. 

"Here," Dean muttered, handing Cas his own phone once he had sat down and shut the door. Cas stared at the device in Dean's hand like he had never seen it before. 

"Why do I need that?" 

"To call a mechanic," Dean said, chuckling. "Or d'ya want me to do it?" 

"Oh, no I can do it, it's fine," Cas said quickly, blushing. God, he was so stupid. 

He told them where he was and they agreed to swing by and tow his car. When he hung up, he handed Dean's phone back to him, blushing. Dean glanced over, smirking and turned on the radio. Some cheesy love song came on, but Dean sang quietly along to it, staring outside into the cold night. 

In less than 20 minutes, a tow truck arrived. Cas and Dean got out of the car and Dean grinned at the mechanic like he knew him. 

"Hey! Sal! How's it going?" 

"Winchester," the guy said, and they clasped hands and patted each other on the back, the perfect example of a bro hug. 

"I'm a mechanic at Singer's Auto, the place you called," Dean explained turning to Cas. Cas nodded, but he couldn't help thinking how hot that was. He was glad it was dark, so the alphas wouldn't see him blushing as they attached Cas's car to the truck. 

The ride to Singer's Auto was a quiet one, Dean softly singing along to whatever song was playing on the radio. When they got the shop, Dean pulled up and turned his car off. It was 1 a.m., and Cas was tired. He yawned. 

"Tired, huh?" Dean asked, grinning. Cas nodded, blushing again. God, was all he did was get embarrassed and nervous around hot alphas? 

Dean followed Cas into the shop, where Cas filled out the paper work. It was almost 1:45 when he finally finished. 

"Do you need a ride home?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. 

After about a ten minute ride in Dean's car, they reached Castiel's apartment. Cas had expected that Dean would drive away as soon as Cas got out of the car, but Dean followed Castiel all the way up to the third floor and to room 306. 

When Castiel unlocked the door he stepped in, but Dean didn't follow. 

"Um, Cas," Dean said, sounding nervous. 

"Yeah?" Cas said, turning around and smiling. Dean was holding out a piece of paper. Cas took it, frowning. 

"What's this?" 

"My phone number, in case, you know, your car breaks down again and you need a ride home." Now it was Dean's turn to blush. Castiel discovered that the alpha had a small patch of freckles on each cheek that showed when his face turned red. It was adorable. 

"Oh, thanks," Cas said softly, staring down at it. He glanced back up and found Dean smiling down at him. He beamed back. 

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around?" 

Cas nodded vigorously. "Yup. See you, Dean." 

Dean grinned. "Bye, Cas." 

When Dean had left and shut the door, Cas leaned up against it and sank down to the floor, a stupid grin on his face. Damn. He was totally, utterly and completely in love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Cas is acting like a 13-year-old with her first crush. But that's just what makes him 10X cuter.


End file.
